My happily Ever After
by irlanda.vazquez.338
Summary: I don't know why he left me...I don't know if I should believe what my father is telling me...should I believe him? Will I know the truth? Will I see him again? Will I have my happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

So here is Part two of my other story called...  
Well Stay Together...  
Thanks for reading Part Two!

Chapter One...

"Move it!" Yelled the guards as they pushed me roughly into my cell. I fell towards the ground and they chuckled as they saw the pain I was in they closed my cell and locked it and the room was instantly dark. My cell was different then the others. Mine was all covered...no cell...it had a metal door with just a small window up top where some light came in. I had to sleep on the floor. The king put me in here since he said I was the most dangerous guy ...I was in a different hallway then the others...I'm on my own hearing silence.  
I get hit every day...some rule the king did...I'm supposed to get hit. I still had my bandana and hoodie on refusing to take them off. My clothes was all dirty and ripped and my face...my face is worse then before...my life is torture yes but noting compared to the real torture...being away from my dear Nova.  
I reached into my pocket and took out a small picture of her. I jad taken it from her bedroom...I wonder if she has noticed. I sigh as I look at it...her beutiful yellow fur and bright pink eyes...but nothing compared to the real thing. She is gorgeous...she's my princess. I feel some tears come my eyes.  
How is she? Has she noticed I'm gone? Has her father told her that he arrested me? Does she know?...does she still love me? Its been weeks...maybe months...and I know nothing about her...  
Some tears fall onto the picturw and I clench it tighter with my hands.  
"Nova..." I whisper.  
I know that I will never see her again. I know that I may even die in here...but no matter how long I'm inhere or if I die in here I will always love her.  
"My dear Nova." I whisper.

Review please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Nova's POV

My eyes opened and I found myself in my room. I quickly stretched my arms out and yawned loudly. I slipped away from my covers and stood up. I slowly walked to my bathroom. I hopped in and took a slow shower just thinking... I can't stop thinking these days...and its because of one certain matter...My wedding but I'll rather call it the last day of my life...after that wedding I will never care about anything else...I would be desastated probably learn to love Robert but...I really absoultly doubt it.I will never love any one except...Sparks...Sparks was everything to me...I never thought he would...die...and its all my fualt...it is my fualt...I got him into this mess. And even though we tried we never did say together.  
I sighed and quickly got out of the shower I dressed into some white sweats and black shirt. I walked out and looked outside...gloomy as always in this town...I walked to the balcony and looked outside...I saw the people walking around...I bet they heard the news about the town thief since they have been very cheery these days. I glared and walked back to my room I exited and walked downstairs. The house was emty they must be sleeping.  
"Hey brat." I heard someone say. I turned around and saw Kim. She was all dressed and with the worst glare ever.  
"Hey dramaqueen." I say she growls.  
"You know Robert only asked your hand in marriage because he feels pity." She said. It wasn't true she always makes things up and that angers me.  
"Whatever Kim., like I would care...it would make my day if I fine Robert cheating on me." I say.  
"Yea right you are just begging to marry someone like him...and tell me the truth Nova...why on earth Did you fall for a pesant such as the town thief!? What did he have that you wanted?" She asked.  
"I didn't want anything Kim! I really loved him!" I yelled. She laughed.  
"Yea right..." she mumbled and walked away. I glared and kept walking outside. I quickly walked around the house while hugging myself. Is my dad liein to me? Is Sparks really dead? What happened to him? I just remembered that I have never asked...I never asked how he died...and...what happened to copper! I sighed and then heard a noise.  
I stopped and heard around...I heard that noise again. I walked towards it...it was a whine...and alittle loud. I walked and soon I heard the sound clearly it seemed so familier...a whine?...a horse whine? I gasped...Copper!  
I heard the noise again and saw a window there were several around the house and they led to the basment. I kneeled down and opened the window. The horse cry was clear. I looked around at some horses that my dad kept. Some were sleeping and some were eating...I followed the noise and turned my head to see Copper! I saw him whining and kicking...he was the only horse tied up with a rope...even his legs were tied up...  
"Copper!" I yelled. He stopped making noise and turned my way. He made a noise and I could the smile on his face. He kicked and shook his head.  
"I'll be right there...hang on." I say. He nodded and stayed still. I looked down and saw the basement floor was a long way down. I took a deep breath and entere my feet first. I slowly slid down and made sure I wouldn't fall. I gripped onto the wall and then I lipped.  
"Ahh!" I yelled and fell to the ground. I fell on some hay. I looked around and sighed as I stood up and dusted myself off. I looked at Copper and smiled.  
"Copper!" I yelled as I ran to him. I hugged him and he rubbed his head against me. I smiled for the first time in weeks.  
"Oh Copper." I whispered. He made a noise and I looked at him.  
"I'm so glad to see you." I said. He made a noise and looked around the room...was he looking for sparks.  
"Sparks is...dead." I said he looked at me and cocked his head to one side then shook his head.  
"What do you mean...my father said he's dead." I whispered as some tears came out and slid down my cheeks. Copper licked my tears away and shook his head again.  
"What do you mean?" I asked. He kicked and pointed to the basment door. And then made a noise.  
"What are you trying to tell me?" I say.  
Copper looks around and then points at me with his nose.  
"Me?" I ask.  
He shook his head and pointed to me again.  
"My?" I say he nods an points again.  
"My...heart?" He shook his head.  
"My...clothes?" He shook his head and pointed to me then up.  
"My...sister?" I ask he makes a nose but points again.  
"My...dad?" He jumps and nods.  
"What about him?" I ask. He kicks and moves his ears around.  
"You heard?" I ask he nodded and pointed to the door. Wat is he trying to tell me...my father and...he heard...what is copper saying?

Review...  
What do you think Copper is saying? 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

What was Copper trying to tell me? What is he even trying to say? He heard...he heard what? And what does my father have anything to do with this!? I looked at Copper.  
"I don't understand." I said. He made a noise and pointed at me then up then he looked around...he then pointed at my bracelet...the one Sparks gave me.  
"Sparks?" I ask he nods...My Father?...Sparks?...Heard? "Did you hear my dad talking about Sparks?" I ask. He nodded. I was confused...what would my dad have to do with Sparks.  
"But...Sparks is dead." I said sadly. He shook his head.  
"He's not?" I ask he shakes his head again. He points up and I know he's talking about my father...he then lies down.  
"I don't get it." I say He lies down completely. "Copper lieing down-" He made a noise and nodded.  
"Lie?" I ask he nods he points up then lies down.  
"My father...lied?!" I ask. He nodded. My father lied? He...he lied?! But why...does he want me to be heartbroken? But...now it makes sense...Sparks stopped seeing me the day after Robert found us together. He told my father and my father...  
"My father killed him?!" I asked. Copper shook his head.  
"Sparks isn't dead?" He nodded. I looked dowm sparks isn't dead? But...my dad said he was...he lied! I shook my head rapidly...my own father lied knowing how much this would affect me! I am filled with anger! He made my life horrible...he lied! How could he have lied!? How! I just want to...uh! But the ...where was Sparks?! Where did my father put him?! Is he...is he in the dungeon...he must be...I have to go there...I have to see if he is alive...I have to know the truth.  
"Sparks...isn't dead...h-hes alive!" I yelled happily and I hugged Copper.  
"But...he must ne in the dungeon...we have to go there Copper..." I said he nodded. I smiled and kissed his head.  
"I'm so happy Copper...I thought sparks was dead...I have to see him." I said.  
We can go tonight...I could sneak out...copper could probably just knock the guards out or we could just run out...the guards would tell my dad but why would it matter any longer! I will complain to him after I see Sparks and I will see him.  
"Well go tonight." I said. Copper nodded. I smiled and petted him.  
"I miss him too." I said. He made a noise.  
"Nova!" I heard someone yell. I gasped and looked up...it was Robert he must be looking for me. I quickly untied Copper and kissed his head he walked around and licked me I giggled alittle and walked to the window coppet helped me up and I quickly got out.  
"Tonight." I whispered to him Copper nodded and I closed the window. I stood up and fixed myself.  
"Nova!" Yelled Robert.  
"Over here!" I yelled he smiled and walked to me. Tonight I would see him well maybe...if he really isn't dead he has been there a long time has he survived?

Review please... 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four It was dark outside my father and Robert had just said goodnight to me but I won't stay in bed. I walked to my door and opened it. I had to get a key to open the door that was behind the house. I slowly tip toed downstairs looking around and making sure I don't get caught. I reached down stairs and walked to the living room I quickly ran past it and into my dads office. I ran to his desk and opened his front drawer I lifted up some papers and grabbed the key as I put the papers down one caught my eye. I grabbed and read it... '''''Town Thief Arrested He Was Accused Of Messing With The Kings Daughter. The King Arrested Him Himself And Declared For Everyone In Town To Despise Him. The Town Thief Will Never Show His Face Here Again.""" What?! My dad did this. Sparks really is in jail! But...my own dad arrestrd him! Knowing I love him more then anything! I folded the paper and put it in my pocket. I closed his drawer and ran out the room and ran outside. I looked around and ran behind the house. I saw a door. I grabbed the key and opened it. It was dark inside. "Copper?" I whispered. I heard a horse cry and Copper came running out he licked my face and I lifted my hoodie. "Ready to go." I whispered. He nodded and I closed the door. I then walked to the front of the house with Copper behind me. I stopped when I saw the guards. "What should we do about them?" I ask. Copper looks at them then grabs my sweater he runs back the house and I follow him. He points to the door I open it and see darkness and then I hear more horse cries. I smiled an Idea has just crossed my mind. "Good thinking." I whisper to Copper. I walk inside and see some horses I grab two of the horses ropes and drag them outside and close the door. I walk back with the horses behind me I then stop when I see the guards. "I hope this works." I mumble to myself. I let the horses go and then hit them they gave a horse cry and ran forward. The guards see and chase them. I smile and run out into the gate I laugh alittle as I see the guards chasing the horses. I got ontop of Copper and he took of running. "Yes!" I yelled. He ran passed the town as I led him. I knew exacly where the dungeon was. But I just can't believe what my dad did. He lied to me yes but he told me Sparks was dead! I'm going to see how he is I just hope my dad didn't tell the dungeon guards that I wasn't allowed so I can be allowed inside. I holded on tightly to copper as he ran faster. The wind hit my fave and I closed my eyes. I will be there soon. When we got there Copper stopped and I got off I stretched and grabbed Copper. "Stay here." I whispered he nodded and I clutched my hoodie tightly and walked up to the big tower. The tower was huge and fire torches were lit everywhere. I took a deep breath and walked up to the guards. "Who goes there!" One yelled. I stopped and let my hoodie fall. "Lady Nova." Said one. I smiled and they kneeled down. "What brings you here?" One asks. "I-I came to meet up with someone." I say. They nod and let me pass. I sigh and walk trough the doors I walk into the dark hallways and reach a room with several guards. "Lady Nova!" One yells they all kneel and I smile. This is the first time I'm actually happy to be a princess. "I'm here to see the Town Thief." I say some gasp. "Why-" "Don't question me! I here to see him." They stand and nod. I smile. "He will take you to a room to meet up with him." Said a guard I nodded and I followed him. He walked me through some hallways then through the cage cells. Some men whistled and tried to touch me. "Have some respect!" Yelled the guard as he hit the cells with his torch. I looked at every single cell and sparks wasn't in it. I walked through a metal door it only had one small window. Then the guard led me into a room. "Where is the Town thief?" I ask. "He was taken to another room...he was known as very dangerous." He said. "Oh." "Do you wsnt me to be here when your talking to him?" He asks. "No...I wish to speak to him privatly." I say he nods and leaves me in the room and closes the door. I look around the room and see it had only two small windows where the moons light came in. It had a bed in against the wall in the middle of the wall. I sighed the room had no light just the light of the moon. I looked around and walked to a dark corner. I touched the cold wall. "No!" Someone yelled. I turned around and heard more screams. "I said no!" Someone yelled again. The door was open and Two guards came in carring Sparks I gasped. "I don't want to see anyone!" He yelled. The guards threw him on the floor and closed the door i heard a click they must have locked it. "Open up...I want to go back to my cell!" He yelled. He punched and kicked the door. "I don't want to se anyone don't you understand!" He yelled. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the dark corner. "Not even me." I said. He was in the middle of punching th door but he stopped. He stayed still and one of fists shook. "Not even me." I repeat. He slowly turned around and looked at me. I saw his clothes were torn and dirty I looked at his still covered face. But...if his clothes were torn was it because he was being tortured. I had tears in my eyes and he just stared. He shook his head then ran to me and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back and the tears came down. "Sparks." I whispered. He gripped me tightly and I smiled for the first time. "Nova...I thought I would never see you again." He whispered. I broke the hug and looked at his covered face. "I thought that too." I said. He hugged me again and I clenched his sweater never wanting to let him go. My heart was beating nornally now not to fast or to slow and I felt warm and happy. Never cold and sad like I did this morning. He broke the hug and looked at me. "How did you know I was here?" He asked. "Copper told me well...he showed me." I said. "He's a smart horse..." he said I nodded. "I thought you were dead." I whispered. "Why would you think that?" He asked. "My dad told me that...he told me that you left me...he said that he offered you money and that you took it and left...Then he said you were dead." I said. "Never...I never accepted the money." He said. "He did offer you money?" I ask he nodded. "I didn't accept and when I didn't he send me here...its torture here Nova...especially being away from you." He said. I smiled and hugged him. "My life is horrible without you." I whispered we broke the hug and looked at eachother. I reached up to take off his hoodie but he turned his head. "What's wrong?" I ask. "N-Nothing." He replied. "Can you take off your hood and bandana?" I asked him but he stayed quiet. "Sparks..." I lifted my hand to take off his hood I slid it off then slid down his bandana he turned to face me and I gasped. It scared me. I looked at his cracked head and dirty fur he had punches here and there and some dried fur all around his face. I saw his one black eye and the once white part now dirty and brown. "Sparks!...what happened?" I yelped. "N-Nothing Nova." He said. "What do you mean nothing! Look at you!" I yelled. "Did my dad order this?" I asked. He hesatated but nodded. "Everyday..." he said. I shook my head. Sparks has to live in the dungeon and still has to get beaten! No! Look at him he could die if he keeps living like this. "Sparks.", I whispered worringly and rubbed his cheek he flinched and I stopped. His while face must hurt. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "You have nothing to be sorry about...I'm the one that chose this life." He said. "This is all my fualt...if only I wasn't so stuborn...I should of stayed away from you like you told me to." I said. "No...I know I'm here and I get beaten but...I will always treasure the time we were together." He said I loked at him. "Me too Sparks...I love you so much." I whispered. "I love you too...never forget it." He wgispered. He leaned down and captured my lips in a kiss. He kissed me with passion and love and I will never forget this kiss. It may be our last...a tear ran down my both of my cheeks. Sparks grabbed my waist and I wrapped my arm around him tightly never wanting to stop. He wrapped his tail around me and holded me tightly. He broke the kiss for a second and then kissed me again. He lifted me up and carried me to the bed. He fell on it with me on top. He kept kissing me eagerly and I kissed back despertaly. We broke the kiss for air and we looked at eachother. "I love you." He whispered. "Me too." I whispered back. I laid my head on his chest and gripped his sweater. I want to stay like this forever and not let go. I knew the guards wouldn't interupt since I'm the princess and I boss them around. I sighed and Sparks lifted my head to look at him. "Are you ok?" He asked. I shook my head. "No,...I keep thinking this is our last time together Sparks...and I can't stand it." I said. He grabbed me and kissed me softly then stopped and looked at me. "Don't think that...were here now Nova...together. I love you and let's be happy for now." He said. I smiled. "I love your smile." He whispered. I blushed alittle and he kissed me again. Then there was a knock at the door. "Lady Nova." Someone said. I stood up and sparks did too he lifted up his bandana and hoodie. The door opened and a guards were there. "Sparks has to be taken away." He said. "Why?" I ask. "He has something planned." They said. "What are you going to do to him?" I ask some gusrds come in and grab him. "The king ordered us that he has to have torture every day...its time." Said the guard I shook my head. "Leave him." I said. "But the king-" "I'm the kings daughter...listen to me...I have to go now but leave him alone." I said. Sparks looked at me and I gave him a small smile. "Your wish is our ccommand lady Nova...take the town thief to his cell." Commanded the guard. They nodded and took him away. I sighed and I followed the guard out to the exit. I quickly lifted my hoodie and walked outside they bowed and I smiled. I walked to Copper he looked at me and I smiled. "He's fine copper...he's still alive." I say. He licked me and I smile. "Come on let's get back." I say. He nods and I get on him. We run off and go to the town. When we get there I didn't go to the house. I turned and led copper to Sparks house. I know he would rather want to be there. We walked inside the woods and I looked around...it was very dark outside...I looked and saw Sparks house. copper walked to it and I got off. Copper laid down and I smiled at him. "I'm sure you'll like being here more right?" I say he nods. I kiss his head and he licks me. I then leave. I run out of the woods and to my house. I run and run and soon I got there. I quickly ran inside ignoringthe guards me and my dad have some buisiness to take of. I stomped inside my house to find everyone there. "Nova." Said Robert. "Nova where are earth have you been!?" Yelled my father I glared. "Why did you lie to me!" I yelled. "Excuse me." He said. I took out the paper and showed it him. "Why did you lie to me!" I repeated. He was shocked. Review please! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five "Why did you lie to me!" I yelled. My father stared at the paper and Robert widened his eyes and Kim was suprised as well. "W-Where did you find that?" He asked suprised. I glared. "Tell me why did you lie to me!" I yelled. My dad snatched the paper away and stuff it in his pocket. "You were in my office!" He yelled. "You didn't answer my question! Why did you lie to me!" I yelled. Robert stepped up. "Nova it was for your own good." He said. "You knew!" I yelled. "We all did." Said Kim. I shook my head and backed away. "Why didn't you tell me Robert?" "Nova the town thief is not good for you! He's a thief! I know what's good for you!" Said Robert. I glared. "You said he left me! You said he died! I yelled. "I did it so you'll forget about him!" Yelled my father. How could he do this! To his own daughter...he hurt me so much...he made my life terrible...a disaster...and robert! I never thought he would know...he asked me to marry him. He said he was on my side...I hate them all! "I hope you happy!" I yelled with tears. I turned around to leave but Robert grabbed my arm. "Wai-" I turned around and slapped him hard. Everyone gasped. Kim covered her mouth my dads eyes widened and he covered his mouth as well. Robert had hisface to the side where it was left when I slapped him and I don't regret it at all he deserved it. "She's...she's..." kim never finished her sentance. "Nova! Look where you have gotten!" Yelled my father. "The town thief has corupted her!" Yelled Kim. Robert turned to look at me. I grabbed my ring and slid it off. "Don't touch me!" I yelled and threw him the ring. I turned around and stomped of to my room. Review please... 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six I was sitting on my bed while I hugged my knees. I had some tears in my eyes but I refused to let the tears out. I thought of Sparks. I felt happy to see him I felt happy to know ho he is and that he is still alive. But...what about the future...what would happen? Would we ever be together? I sighed and looked at the bracelets I was wearing. I glared at the one Robert gave me. I took it off and threw it across the room. I don't care if it breaks or damages. I then looked at the one Sparks gave me. Such a beautiful thing. I smiled at it and kissed it softly. This is something I will tresure for life I will never throw it away...or get rid of it I love it. Then there was a knock at my door. I glared will not open it. "Nova open this door!" Yelled my Father. I stood up and walked towards the balcony. I hate this place I wont sleep here. I opened the balcony. "Nova!" Yelled My father. I glared one last time and climbed down. Let them find a way to open the door. I ran to the tree sparks used to climb. I climbed it and climbed over the concrete wall and took off. I ran al the way to Sparks house. I ran and ran I would rather spend a night there. I will not listen to my dad no longer. Nova's Dad's POV "Thankyou." I say as the handy man opened the door. He bowed and left. Robert opened the door and I walked in after him. We saw the empty room. "Where could she have gone!" I yelped. Robert ran towards the open balcony. "She left." He said I glared. "Nova has got to learn some manners!" I yelped. He sighed and walked towards her closest. He bended down and picke up the braclet he had given Nova. I gasped. "How cruel!" I yelled. He put it in his pocket and I glared nova thinks she could have her way. No! She has to learn! She will get married with Robert! And if a dead Sparks is what it takes...then a dead Sparks she'll have! "Robert...its time to pay the town thief alittle visit." I said. Novas POV Copper made a noise and stood up from the ground. I stood up too. "What's wrong Copper?" I ask. He looks towards the town and makes a noise. "Copper?" I ask. He walks towards it and I walk with him. He stopped and bowed so he was my hieght. He wanted me to get on him. I did as he wanted and he quickly took off. I holded on tightly and he ran towards the town. He ran past people and soon I saw my house but what was wrong. He stopped behind a tree and I got off. He pushed me towards my father. I saw my father and Robert including Kim outside our gates. I walked to them and made sure I hid behind some horses and carraiges. I sneeked to a bush and hid behind it. "Father, you should let Nova watch...she needs to suffer." Said Kim. "Kim...look,I'm doing this for Novas own good...I don't do it to make Nova suffer." Said my father. "But-" "No buts...now we have to get going...the dungeon is a day away if we ride in this carraige." Said my father. The dungeon! Why does he need to go to the dungeon! For what! I ran back to Copper and got on him. "Do you think you can run to the dungon?" J ask him. He nods and takes off past my house and everyone. J have to get there before any one else. What is he going to do. I have to get there. I have to protect Sparks...warn him...anything...we have to escape that dungeon before anything happens. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven... The wind hit my face as Copper ran faster and faster. I knew he knew that this is an emergancy...Sparks is his owner...of course he will do anything to protect him. I looked back and saw nothing. I turned my attention up front and closed my eyes. I can't wait any longer... The ride didn't take long we got there and I got off of Copper. He laid down and I kissed his head. "Be ready Copper." I whisper. He nods and I walk to the entrance. The guards turn to look at me and I smile as they kneel. "Lady Nova." They say. I walk passed them and walk inside I walk through the hallways and it leads me to the same place as before. "Lady Nova!" They all kneel. And I speak. "I want to see the town thirf and don't question me!" I say. They nod and onw leads me through the cells. I look around at the horrible people locke up here. "Hey baby..." said a brown beat up monkey. "How about you come in here and show me what you can do." Says another. "Back away." Yells the guard as he hits their hands. I hug myself and continue walking. "Where is he?" I ask. "Right know he has something sceduled..." he says I gasp. "Is he being tortured!" I ask. "Yes." He replies. I gasp...no! "How much longer!" I ask loudly. "Sorry My Nova...but it isn't over till another hour." He says. I shake my head. "No! Take me to him!" I yell. "That room is secret." He says. "Take me to him!" I order. He nods and leads me through some more hallways. We reach a black door that is completely blocked. I hear screams...Sparks' screams. He opens the door and he steps aside to let me enter. I walk in and gasp. No! "Ah!" Yelled Sparks as he was wooped in his back. "This is what you punks deserve!" Yelled a guard and kicked him hard in the stomach. Sparks was on the ground. "Leave him!" I yelled. They turn to look at me. "Lady Nova!" Yells one. "You shouldn't be seeing this." One says. "Leave...let me talk to him alone!" I yell. They nod and exit. I close the door and lock it. "Sparks!" I yell as I run to him. He groans and just lays there. I grab his hood and take it off along with his bandana. I gadp when I see how beaten up he is. He's bleeding from his lip and his eyes are half open. "Oh Sparks.", I whisper as I hug him. I see him move his arms slowly to hug me but fails and let's them drop. I grab him nd try to sit him up. I groan and he does too of the pain. He sits up and I quickly hug him. He hugs me back weakly. "I'm sorry." I whisper. He breaks the hug and looks t me. "D-Dont...be ...s-sory...it isn't...your fault." He says. "It is...its all my fualt." I say. He slowly shakes his head. I know it hurt him to even talk. "Why...did you...C-come?" He asks. "My dad wants to kill you! He's coming and I made it here before him...we have to go Sparks..." I say. "How?" He asks. I look around and see all the torture weapons there is. The room has a thick wooden wall with some windows. This is proabably the only room with windows. I see some blood on the floor. "I'll find a way." I say. I stand and walk around touching the walls. I know sparks is looking at me. I reach the window and open it. I try to lift it up but it gets stuck half way. I push it harder but I won't bugde. I try harder. "Leave it." Says Sparks. I look at him. "What?" I say. He stands up slowly and grbs his stomach. "Leave it." He repeats. "But we have to get out of here sparks." I say. He shakes his head. "No...you have to get out of here...I belong here." He says. "No! We both have to go! There going to kill you!" I yell. "Who cares? I deserve it...its best if I leave your life." He said. I shake my head and stare at him. Why is he saying this. I will risk my life for him! I will do anything for him and I have nd he says to leave him! "No!...I will not leave you!" I yell. "Nova it doesn't matter anymore...it was meant for it to be this way." He said. I walk up to him. "No sparks! We belong together! Till the end!" "Nova listen! I'm not good enough for you! I don't deserve you!" He yells. I grab his arms. "Yes you do! I love you! I can't be away from you!" I yelled. "Leave Nova!...leave and never return for me...this is the last time you'll see me." He says. Sparks POV I had to get away from Nova...I had to leave her even though it hurts me more then the pain I was in from the torture. I have to leave her...I'm not good enough for her! She's a royal I can't have I can't be with her ever! "Sparks don't say that! After all we did together you don't wsnt to save yourself...for us!" She yells. "There is no us! There can never be an us! Understand that Nova!" I yell. She had tears in her eyes. "B-But I love you...please." she whispers. I grab her with the last strength I had and kis her. She kisses back and I kiss her desperatly. This is the last time we'll be together, kiss, talk...and love. I kised her softly but quickly like it was for my life and it was...I know I'll die in some minutes her father would be here any second...we broke the kiss and he tears came out. "Please Sparks...without you I'm nothing! I love you!" She says loudly. "I love you too...that's why I'm doing this." I whisper as I wipe her tears away. "No!...you are doing as I say!" She yells. "Nova-" "No!" She yells. She gets out of my arms and grabs a hammer that was meant for tortue...its the worst. She then smashes the window. It breaks and the glas falls. She grabs the frame and smashes it. Nova groans as she cuts her hand. "Nova!" I yell. "Shut it!" She yells. She then clims up. "Get over here!" She yells. I shake my head. "No!" She yells. She glares and grabs a big piece of glass. "What are you doing?" I ask. "If your not going todo as I say you'll end up getting killed! And if you die..." she lifted up her sweater and her stomach showed. She put the piece of glass against her stomach. "I die." She said. I can't belive what nova is saying...she can't die for me...No! "Nova you have a lot to live for!" I yell. "But your all of my life." She says. "The town thief is in here." Someone says. I gasp and nova does too. "Please sparks." She whispers. I took a deep breath and grab my bandana and hood I quickly go to nova. She throws the piece of glass and I climb the window. I climb over and when I was going to help her to the other side the door barges open. "There he is!" Yelled Robert. "Nova!" Yelled her father. I helped her down and we ran. The alarm rang and we ran. "This way!" Said Nova. We turned and saw a giant fence. I climbed over and quickly helped Nova thank god for our tails. We ran forward and saw copper he stood up and licked my face. "Come on." Sayd nova. I put on my bandana and hoodie and get on with nova. Copper runs as some guards run out. "He's getting away!" Yelled Robert. "Get him!" Yelled Novas father. Copper kicks faster and we burst like a bullet. I hear ome more horses and look behind us. There were the guards chasing us along with novas father and Robert. "We gotta lose them!" I yell. Coppet runs and runs. "Halt!" Yelled someone. Nova holds on tightly to my waist and I hodld onto the rope. Some thunder strucks and soon it will rain. We run and we can't lose the guards. "There!" Yelled nova. She points forward and I see her point to a corner. Copper makes a noise and turns he turns into an ally and runs behind another wall. He stops and we stay silent. We hear some horse cries and running. "Are they gone?" Asks Nova. "I think so." I say. Novas POV I breath heavingly and sparks get off. I get off too and sparks walks to the corner and peeks out. He comes back. "There gone." He whispers. I let out a breath and laid a hand on Copper. He licked my face gently and I smiled but Sparks suddenly pulled me to himself and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back. He then broke the kiss to soon. "What is wrong with you!" He yells and kises me again. He breaks it and glares. "You think its okay!" He yells and kisses me again. He brokethe kiss again. "I'm so mad at you." He yells and kisses me again. I kiss him back too an this kiss lasted longer. He brought me closer to him and I moaned he then broke the kiss and we panted. "I love you." He whispered. "I love you too." I whispered. He kissed me again and then we heard a click. We broke the kiss and I gasped when I looked behind Sparks. Sparks turned around and no one was there except Robert he had a gun pointing at sparks head. Review please... , 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight "Robert!" I yelled shocked. He glared at Sparks and pointed the gun directly at Sparks head. No! I had to do something. "I'm tired of this. He has caused enough trouble!" Said Robert. I ran up to Robert and grabbed his arm. Copper yelled and grabbed roberts jacket. Robert kicked him and pointed the gun at Sparks. "Get any closet I'll shoot." He said. Copper whined and backed away. "Please Robert!" I yelled. He yanked it away from me and walked up to Sparks. Sparks backed away against the wall and as Robert pointed the gun at his forehead with a glare that could kill. Oh No! "Please Robert!" I yelled again. "No! He has to be killed that way he won't cause anymore trouble! Ill kill him myself." Said Robert. "Don't kill him!" I yell. Robert turned his head alittle to look at me frome the corner of his eye. "He's not good enough for you! You don't need him!...you and me were going to get married and you ruined all of it!" He yelled. "You were going to get married!" Yelled Sparks. I was speechless. What should I say. "Stay out of this thief! You belong dead!" Said Robert. "I'll do anything!" I yell. Robert loaded the gun and I gasped. "He didn't need to be dead...but you made the mistake to find things out that you weren't supposed to know...you and me could of been married. And planning for the future." Said Robert. "We still could Robert...please! I'll marry you...i-ill do anything." Th last words came out as a whisper. He lowered the gun alittle. "But what good is it if you love him!" Yelled Robert. "I could learn to love you! Please...if you really love me...let him escape...let him go! I'll go with you!" I yell. "No Nova!" Yelled Sparks. Robert pointed the gun again. "Pkease." I whispered. Robert glared. "I promised myself that I'll take care of you and kill him next time I see him! Why nova! Why do you love him so much!" He yells. I stay quiet. "He doesn't deserve to live. Thiefs don't deserve to live! He will leave you Nova! Don't you understand! He doesn't love you! He wans money...gold! He's a thief he probably ven stole your jewels." He said. Roberts POV I glared at Sparks...I then looked at Nova as she pleaded. "He wouldn't do that." Said nova... "He would." "Please if you really love me...pkease." said Nova. I do love Nova. I love with all my heart. J sighed and lowered the gun she let out a breath and I put te gun away. "Thank-you." Whispered Nova. She ran to Sparks and hugged him tightly the horses walked up to Sparks and licked his face his back was facing me. As they hugged I took out Novas bracelet from my pocket.a I then put it in Sparks pocket from his sweater. Review please... 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine Novas POV I hugged Sparks tightly and he hugged me back. I was so greatful that Robert gave him a chance. We broke the hug and I looked at Robert. He had his head down and I walked up to him. "Thankyou." I said. He nodded with a frown. "You better leave town...pack up your stuff Nova...i-ill distract your father...leave town and never return." Said robert. "Let's go." Said Sparks. "I'll love you forever Nova...forever." said robert. J walked to him and kissed his cheek and hugged him. "Thankyou." I whisper again. I pull away and Sparks is already on the horse staring at Rober. J walk to him and get on. "Thanks Robert...I'm grateful." Said Sparks. Robert nodded. And we took off. Copper ran to my house. The guards were gone they must be searching for me. Copper ran in and to my balcony. We got off and quickly climbed the balcony. I opened it and walked inside. I quickly began to pack up my things and sparks stood in the middle of the room watching me. I quickly packed some of my clothes not the fancy clothes. I ran to my bed and saw the bear sparks gave me. I smiled alittle and grabbed it. Before I could put it in the bag Sparks grabbed it and looked at me. I smiled shyly. "You still have this?" He asks. I nod. "I love it." I say he slides his bandana down and I could see his smirk. "Really?" He asks. I nod he grabs my waist with one hand and I put the bear in the bag. "Let's go." Says Sparks. We were about to leave when we heard a horse cry. We ran out and loomed down sparks lifted up his bandana and we saw copper get taken away from guards he kicked and screeched. Guards were on the ground pointing up. "Oh no." I whisper. Sparks grabs me and runs the other way to the door. Then it barges open and my dad and Robert come in. Robert! I thought he said he was going to distract him! Robert glared and pointed the gun. "Robert I thought-" "I wouldn't betray your father! That thief needs to be killed!" He yelled. I looked at Sparks and he looked at me too. Oh no. "Let her go! Nova come over here!" Yelled my father. I shook my head and let sparks hold me. "Don't you get it dad?! I love sparks and he loves me!" I yell. "He doesn't love you! He has no feelings! He's a thief!" Yelled my father. "He steals things to survive! He will never steal if he wasn't poor." I say. "It doesn't matter! He wants you for money! Nothing else! He wants money and your gold!" Yelled Robert. "He hasn't stolen nothing from me!" I yell. "We'll see about that." Says my father. "Search him!" Two guards came an pushed past me they went to sparks and grabbed his arms. They put him on the floor by his knees and put his hands behind his back. Sarks groaned and the other guard searched him. "I have nothing!" Yelled Sparks. Then the guard reached in his pocket. And I gasped when he pulled out the bracelet Sparks gave me. "I didn't steal that!" Yelled sparks. The guard handed it to my dad and he gared. "You see!" He yelled. "No." I whispered. I looked at Sparks and he shook his head. "I didn't do that Nova!" He yelled. "Then why was it in your...pocket." I whispered. He shook his head. "Believe me!" He yelled. "Take him away!" Yelled my father. They began to drag him but sparks yanked away and ran to me. "I love you nova! I wouldn't do that! I was framed I don't know how it ended up in my pocket but I promise...I didn't steal it." He said. J loomed into the part of his eyes that wasn't covered. I then hugged him. "I believe you." I whispered he hugged me back but he was getting pulled away. "Please father! I love him...without him I'll die! I need him!" I yelled. "He's a thief he stole your bracelet!" Yelled my father. "The only thing I stole was novas heart...I love her!" Yelled Sparks. My father stared. "I love her more then my life...I need her...I will never leave her...she could be the poorest person here but I would still love her." Said Sparks. I smile. "Let me be with her...please i beg you.!" Said sparks. He dropped down to him knees. And panted as he spoke. "If I ever do something...to harm her...then I'll ask you...to kill me." Said Sparks. I turned to my father and begged. "Please...give him a chance." I begged. My dad looked between Sparks and me...he looked back and forth at us and I knew he was confused and undecided. I want to be with sparks...I have to be with him. "Please." I said one last time. "Let us...please." begged Sparks. My father cleared his throat ready to make a decision. Review please...I want to thank pizzagirl...she is the best she has encouraged me to keep qriting this story!:-) 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten "Please."I whisper. My father then speaks. "Nova...you have grown into a fine lady...you have made very god choices but unfortunatly you made a terrible choice...to fall in love with...him. But you have porven yourself to be responsible...even if I don't support this...I know your an adult and you can make your own choices..." I smiled and my dad sighed. "Let him go...drop all charges." Said my father to the guards. They let him go and I ran to sparks and he hugged me tightly. I saw my dad leave the room and Robert was standing there staring at us. I closed my eyes I was so happy a huge smile crossed my face. "I can't believe it." Whispered Sparks. He hugged me tightly nd I broke the hug. "I can't belive it eathier." I whisper. Before I could do anything Sparks pulls his bandana down and kisses me. I kiss him back eagerly and he wraps his arms around my waist tightly and I wrap mine around his neck. He smirks in the kiss and I moan softly. I break the kiss and he smirks as I grin at him while I pant. I look towards the door and see Robert exit and close the door as we are now alone. "I never thought this day would come." Whispered Sparks ad he rubbed my cheek with the back of his hand. I pull his hood down and stare into his dark black eyes. He smiles and holds me close to him. I sigh and lay my head on his chest. "I love you so much." I whisper as I rub my hand on his chest. He lifts my head up by my chin and kisses me. I kiss him back and I push him to the bed as we kissed. I push him harder and we fall on the bed with him on top. I straddle him and I kiss him softly. He flipped us over and kissed my neck. I reached my hands up his sweater and touched his abs. I broke the kiss and looked down at them. He chuckled. "Told ya." He said. I kissed him and he kissed me back. I slid his sweater of but before I could slid it up more he jumped off of me. "What's wrong?" I ask. He fixes his clothes and I do to. "N-Nothing." He said. "Then why did you-" "Its nothing...let's go see Copper." He says as he lifts up his hoodie. He was about to put on his bandana when I stopped him. "Tell me what's wrong." I said. He sighed. "Its nothing...really." he mumbled. I touched his cheek and slid his hood down. He avoided my gaze and looked down. I lifted his head up. "Tell me what's wrong." I said. He sighed. "Its just...its just that...well, sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you...your a royal and I'm a...pesant...I can't have you without feeling...well I don't deserve you!...I'm not good enough for you. I want to...yes I really do trust me but-" "Sparks...I love you...and you love me...it doesn't matter who we are...we just need to love eachother." I whispered. He sighed and then there was a knock at the door. I walked to it and opened it I saw Kim. "Thankyou for canceling the wedding!" Yelld Kim. She clapped. "Now I have a chance with Robert!" She cheered and left. I smiled alittle...let her get a chance with robert. She is my sister...I care about her een though she may be cruel. I sigh and exit. "Come on Sparks." I say. He stepped out of my room. "You sure its okay?" He asks. I smile. "Of course." I say he smiles and I grab his hand I lead him downstairs. He looks around the giant house and I smile. We reach dpwnstairs and I see Robert. "H-Hey." I say. He stays quiet and leaves. I sigh and exit the house with Sparks behind me. "I'm really going to miss climbing down the balcony." Says Sparks. I giggle and Sparks hugs my waist from behind. I hear a horse cry and Copper comes with a guard holding his rope. He bows and hands the rope to me. "You the best horse ever." Says Sparks as he pets him. Coper jumps little and licks his covered face. "I missed ya too." Whispers Sparks. I smile and then sparks gets on Copper. He holds out his hand and I giggle and get on. Sparks pulls Coppers rope and Coper goes off running. He runs into the woods and straight to Sparks home. We get off and run inside as we smile at eachother. "I love you so much." Whispers Sparks as he holds me close. I wrap my arms around him and take off his hood and bandana and peck him. "I love you too." I whisper. "I never thought your dad would let us be together ... or that I'm with a Royal...I'm glad you didn't give up on me...I love you." Said sparks. I smiled. "I'm glad too...never would of thought this would of come...we had kind of an adventure." I say. "Like romeo and juliet." Said Sparks I laugh. "Yes...but much better..." I say. "Your right...we don't end up killed." Said Sparks. I nod nd he kisses me. I moan alittle as he pushe me to the bed. We fall and brek the kiss. I sigh and close my eyes as we fell asleep. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven Months Later... I yawn as I awoke. I smile at the beautiful sunny day that was outside. I stood and stretched. I heard birds chirp and sing. I walk to my bathroom and take a shower. I quickly dress into a white dress that reached to my knees. I walked in my room and smiled. Everything is perfect. There was a knock st my door and I answer. "Yes." I say. Kim sqeaks and jumps on me. She hugs me tightly and I'm so suprised how long has it been since we hugged. She let's me go and she has a huge grin. "What's wrong?" I ask. "Robert has asked me to marry him!" She yelled as she showed me the ring. I smile why shouldn't I be happy for her. "Contrats...I can se your very happy." I say with a smile. She nods excitdingly. "Very happy! Can you believe it!" She yells. I smile. She calms down a bit and puts a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure soon you'll have a wedding." Said Kim. "What?" "I can see that well...Sparks loves you very much and I know soon he'll ask you to marry him." Said Kim. I smile nd hug her she hugs back and we break it after a few seconds. I have told everyone that Sparks real name is Sparks and he's okay with that. Sparks has showrd everyone his face and he has spoken to everyone in town and said sorry. But my dad refused to call him Sparks...for him Sparks is still the town thief. "Well I have to go start planning!" Yelped Kim and jumped out of the room I smile her way and giggle alittle. "She really loves that Robert guy huh..." said a voice. I knew who it was. I didn't turn around I just smile. "Ya know...you don't have to keep climbing throught the window." I say he chuckles. "I know...its a suprise." He says. "A suprise?" I ask I turned around and see Sparks all dressed up. He smirked when I saw him. His arms were crossed and he wore some black pants with a red dressing jacket that was buttoned up and he had some grey shoulder pads. "Wow...how did you-" "I work..." he says. "You got a job?" I ask he nods. "Months ago." He said. "Why didn't you tell me?" I ask. "Its a suprise you'll find out." He said. I smile. He walked to me and grabbed my hand and we walked out of my room. He dragged me outaide and I saw copper laying under a tree. Sparks walks under it so the shade was covering us. I look at him. "You look dashing." J say. "You don't look to bad yourself my lady." He says and bows. I giggled and he grabs me and helds me close. Copper kicks a small antic radio and it starts playing soft romantic music. "Care to dance?" He asks with a smirk. "Why not." I say. He helds one of my hands and puts the other on my waist as I put mine on his shoulder and one wrapped around his hand. He spins me around and we stare into eachothers eyes. He smiks and we move softly. He puts his forehead against mine and I close my eyes. He then wraps both of his hands around my waist and I put mine on his shoulders. And he pecked me softly. I smile and sigh hsppily it could never get better then this! Sparks then grabs me and spins me around and kisses me I quickly kiss him back and he smiles inthe kiss. We break apart and sparks smirks. "Now for the biggest part." He whispers. I was confused. He left me for a second and went to pick up something from behindthe tree. He wrapped it around his had so I vouldnt see what it was. "Nova...you are the best girl I have ever met...I love you and I know that I don't have anything valuable to give you except my love...I love you and..." he stops and bends down on one knee he then pulls out a black box. My hear beats and I gulp. "I want to be with you forever...w-would you make me the happiest monkey in the world and...m-arry me?" He says and opens the black box. In there was a small silvernring with a small diamond. I'm quiet and I'm blushing like mad. I see sparks eyes worried and happy...I wanted to get the words out but I'm stuck. "Please say something." He pleads. I take a deep breath and answer. "Yes! Yes I will marry you!" I say he smiles and slips the ring on me. "I know the diamond inst big and-" "No! Its perfect Sparks...its beautiful." I say he smiles and I kiss him and he kisses me back. He holds me close. "No!" I heard someone gasp. I look up and see my father with a shovked face. "No! Nova you can't marry him! What will this do to our family?!" He yells. "Dad I'm old enough to make my decisisions...I love sparks and I'm marring him." I say. He shakes his head and glares. "I would of never thought...you know what! Do what you wsnt! Get married! Have kids! But don't expect me to be there!" He says. "But-" he leaves and I put my hands on my face. My own father...it wouldn't feel right to not have him thereto suport me. Sparks wraps his arms around me and I lay my head on his chest. "It won't be the same..." I mumble. Review! 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve Me and Sparks were at my bed he held me close and I smiled at him. "I'm sorry I can't give you a real wedding." Mumbled Sparks. I smile and reach up and peck him. "I don't need a wedding Sparks...I just need you." I whisper. He smiles but I know and I can see in his eyes that he really wants meto have a wedding...one where I could be happy but I just need him with me and I'm happier then anything! "So...are we going to live ogether?" He asks. "Do you want to?" I ask. "Yes but..." "But what?" I ask he sighs. "You don't deserve my old home nova...you deserve a palace." He says. "No I don't...I don't evem deserve you...but I just need you and I'm happy with anything." I say he smiles and kisses me. Its true...I just need him only him...no one else. I'm happy with him and I'll always be. We break the kiss when there is a knock at the door. Sparks groans. I was about to break the kiss when he grabbed me and my lips connect to his. "Sparks." I mumbled as he kissed me. He groaned and broke the kiss and I panted. "Save it for later." I say he smirks and I walk to the door. I open it and Kim is there with a smile. "Hey." I say. "I heard the news." She sqeaks. I smile and she pushes pased me and sees Sparks. "I hear wedding bells!" She sings. I giggle and Sparks walks to my side. "Not really." He said. "Why not?" Said Kim. "Well we aren't really going o have an actual wedding." I say. Kim gasps. "But...its a tradion!" She yells. "I know but..." I stop and look at sparks i know he must feel ashamed. "No money? Well we have money! I'll plan the wedding! You just be ready!" She yells. "No!" Yells Sparks. We look at him he looks down. "Okay so I'll get started!" She sqeaks and runs out the room. I close the door and sparks hasn't moved. "What's wrong?" I ask.. "I'm the man...I should be the one spending money to create the best wedding for you...you shouldn't be spending your money at all." He says angrily. "Calm down Sparks...kim loves weddings...shell plan it...i won't even look at the wedding...I'll just be looking at you." I whisper. He looks at me and I smile. "I'm sorry." He says. I roll my eyes and kiss him and he kisses back. Weks Later... Everyone was inside waiting for me to enter. My heart beated and my palms were sweaty. I don't know if I could do this...what if something goes wrong. What if I fall...what if I trip...what will happen...everyone will laugh that's what will happen! I sigh and look down at my beautiful dress. Its white and long. I smile I can't wait to see sparks. I have to wsit till the bells ring then I could walk in but... My father isn't here...I keep looking back to see if he arrives but nothing. I look at the beautiful flowers everywhere...but no sighn of him. I feel like crying. Its always the father that hands the daughter in when they get married. I gasp when the bells Start. "Come on Nova." Says Kim. I look back. "He isn't coming." Says Kim. I sigh and walk to her just when the door was about to open. "Nova!" Someone yells I look back and see my dad all dressed up. I run to him and hug him. "I thought you weren't coming." I say. "I wouldn't miss your wedding...I promised your mother I would make you happy and I haven't done a good job..." he says. I let him go and he wipes my tears away he hooks his arm to mine. "Time to go in...smile." he whispers. I smile and the door open. People stand as I walk in. Sparks POV I see Nova and my jaw drops at the sight of her but I close my mouth. She looks beyond mazing. Then I see her...father!? He's waving and smiling and I gulp. Nova smiles at me and her dad hands her to me. "Take care of her...Sparks." he says. I nod and smile. Its the first time he has called me that. We grab each others hands and look at eachoter lovingly. My eyes lock into her beautiful pink eyes. "Friends...we are gathered here today to witniss the wedding of two very important monkeys." "Nova Royal...do you except Sparks.77 as your beloved husband?" Nova looks at me and smiles. "I do." She says. My heart flies. "And do you Sparks.77 take Nova Royal as your beloved wife?" I smile at her. "I do." I say. "Very we'll then... you may kiss the bride." He says. The music starts and Nova jumps on me and kisses me. I hear claps nd cheers around as we kissed in front of everyone. We brwak apart and stare at eachother with love. We hold eachothers hand as we face the door and walk out. People throw floers and flower petaks fall from the sky. I smile and hold novas hand tightly as we go in the carriage. Nova holds my hand and Copper turned to look at us. He was attached to the carriage and he was clean and ready he made a happy sound and I waved. "You know where." I say to him. Copper makes a noise and walks. Nova waves outside as we pass through everyone. I wave and nova faces me. I kiss her and I hear the bells that are attachted to the carriage... Now this is my Happily Ever After... Review please. I almost cried when I read the last sentance myself...I do not know why its the end! 


	13. Chapter 13

I just noticed that there are no paragraphs in the last chapters I hope that's okay...

pi had some problems it was the only way I could update...

sorry...

thanks for the reviews...

pi hope the story was okay.


End file.
